Organic electronic, optical, and optoelectronic devices such as organic thin film transistors (OTFTs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), printable circuits, organic photovoltaic devices, capacitors and sensors have active components fabricated from organic semiconductors (e.g., semiconducting small molecules and polymeric organic semiconductors). To achieve high-speed performance and efficient operation, it is desirable that both the p-type and n-type semiconductor materials in these organic semiconductor-based devices exhibit high charge carrier mobility (μ) and stability under ambient conditions, and can be processed in a cost-effective manner.
Achieving organic semiconductor formulations that can enable mass production of organic semiconductor devices has proven very challenging. While several papers in the literature reported high charge carrier mobilities for field-effect transistors fabricated with solution-processed semiconducting films, the organic semiconductor formulations that were used have drawbacks such as poor stability upon cooling, very limited q-times, use of environmentally unacceptable solvents, and incompatibility with large-scale standard manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to develop new organic semiconductor formulations that enable high charge carrier mobilities and are compatible with large-scale standard manufacturing processes.